My Best Friends Wedding
by Olivia Joanne Rodrigues
Summary: I witnessed my Best Friend's Wedding and will keep it a secret until the day it has to be revealed. POV, set in season eight.


I have always thought of the day it would happen. My best friend happily married to the women of his dreams. I have thought of Sara as someone more than a colleague. Cookie was more like a daughter to me, perhaps even more than my adopted daughter, Ellie. Perhaps when she called me wanting a special favor that I was more than happy to provide, I felt more proud of her than I have ever been. Her call was a surprise, it was almost 5 months since she last left Vegas. My best friends followed her lead two months later.

Ever since Sara left Vegas a year back ( the miniature killer incident was hard on her), I felt like I was missing one of my own. The whole of graveyard was like a family to me, one big dysfunctional family. When Sara joined us almost eight years ago, she brought us closer together. Our family was complete- my best friend Gil, who was made supervisor after the Holly Gibbs incident, had a fatherly approach towards the group. He helped most of them get through their problems. Catherine Willows had a motherly feeling lingering around her, perhaps because she was a mother herself. She had her days too, Gil was always there to comfort her when she needed it. I was like some sort of uncle and the same could be said for Doc Robbins too.

Then we have the kids- Greg was the baby of the group. It was surprising to see him grow up quickly when he became a CSI. Sure, he still had a bit of immaturity in him, but it was refreshing for the lab. The others had their own stories to tell. Nick was the Texan with a big heart and a good sense of humor. Being buried alive had been a bit harsh on him, but he has moved forward with the help of his second family. I feel sorry for what had happened to Warrick. We had not been able to cope up with his sudden death. He was an influential part to the group. Though he had a gambling problem he worked really hard to get the work done.

And then there was Sara- ready to take a challenge as it came. She was devoted to her work. She had the highest crime fighting rate in the group. There were those times when her work would get to her, but we were all there to support our resident workaholic. The Californian girl had had an horrific past (she trusted me with this secret) yet she had held this family together for the past 8 years. She had changed a lot during the recent years and her sudden departure shocked me.

With Warrick's death she was with us for a short while. I saw how she lightened up my friend's heart. When she left, he was so lost and depressed. I knew they were together. They were meant for each other. But knowing my friend, his work was equally important and with our current losses he probably felt it was a priority. Knowing this it was only a matter of time before Sara would decide to stay or leave, and her decision was had for all of us, more for Gil. After being together for so long, parting would be tough. She had left him to make a decision for now she was happy where she was.

It took many to knock some sense into the old man, he thought he had lost her forever, but when there was still a chance, he jumped at first opportunity available to join the love of his life. He finally got his head out of his microscope when he left.

Things had become difficult when he left. The changes in the lag, the progressive state of each case that came after his departure, nothing could prepare us for the change that came when he left. With all said and done, the routine continued with each replacement. I would still think about them everyday. There was still no news from them.

Two months since my buddy left, I took leave much to the surprise of the department and crime lab. I never took leave because I never had any reason to. But this time was different. The reason was the mysterious phone call I had received a week back from someone requesting a particular favor.

It was early November, as I arrived in tropical Costa Rica. I had packed light for this trip as it was only a few days. As I exited the airport, I was greeted by the most beautiful sight. My two best friends, hand in hand, were looking at me expectantly. They were the reason I was here.

As I walked up to them I couldn't help but notice the shining silver band on the woman's finger.

"Hey Cookie" I greeted her, hugging her before extending a hand towards my best friend.

"Hey yourself, Brass" she replied as we walked towards the awaiting car.

"We all are missing you both" I said, knowing how everyone was feeling right now.

"I know, We've have been missing you all, I wished they were all here, but I personally doubt that the entire shift would be given a week's off and besides we wanted this to be a secret" said Sara.

Yes, I was the only one present to witness the ceremony which was held a day later. Sara was dressed in a white sundress. She wore minimum jewelry, a silver necklace with a stained glass butterfly pendant and her engagement ring. A similar charm was on her hairpiece, clipped to the side of her short hair. She was simple yet elegant. Gil had worn a white shirt and cargo pant. The marriage was help on the beach at sunset. I was called to give away the bride. Sara had always thought of me as her second father and had always wanted me to do this. I was honored. It was the perfect wedding as they both said their vows declaring their love to one another. A mini-party followed their wedding in a small hotel near the beach. I would have loved to stay in paradise but I had to get back to work.

The couple had come to drop me at the airport as my fortnight of a holiday came to an end.

"You take care of her, Gil" I said to my friend knowing that she was his life.

"You don't worry. Just take care of the others" he replied.

"You be safe" Sara added.

"You too, Cookie. Hope I will se you'll soon" I hugged her and Gil before I left.

I had taken a few pictures of the ceremony, which is now at home, framed so that I would remember the lovely time I had. It was hidden from all, only to be revealed when the time was right. Everyone kept enquiring about my impromptu holiday but I only smiled and said that I needed it. Of course I told no one. It was a well- kept secret. I looked happier knowing that my family was safe and happy. Even now I think about it.

You see, I am Gil's best friend, Jim Brass and witness to my best friend's wedding


End file.
